prison_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Mari Kurihara
Mari Kurihara ''' (" " '''Romaji: Kurihara Mari) is a supporting character of Prison School & one of 1016 girls in attendance at Hachimitsu Academy. Mari is the president of the Underground Student Council & is a popular student due to her wealth, beauty and social power. She is the daughter of Hachimitsu Academy's chairman Principal Kurihara and the sister of Chiyo Kurihara. Appearance Mari is tall and slim with a medium bust & also has both long black hair and black eyes due to her Japanese heritage. She is frequently described as one of the most beautiful student in the school. Mari wears the standard female school uniform. During her incarceration, she wears an undersized female prison uniform consisting of striped short tank top and capri pants. Personality Mari is a proud and dignified student who exerts a sense of authority about her which lends to her popularity. She prefers the company of crows to people outside of her subordinates and closest friends that are senior members in the Underground Student Council, and she can control them. Mari is well known for her intelligence, athletic ability, leadership abilities and all-round talent both in middle school and college. She is a calm and controlled character who displays intelligence and cunning throughout the series, as shown by her plan to exclude the boys (Operation Boy's Expulsion) and her later secret engineering to prevent the official Student Council from destroying the USC with their subterfuge. However, Mari is a geniune and kind person, as shown when she helped a younger Meiko Shiraki to become more confident and prevented her to-be arch-rival Kate Takenomiya for bullying her in middle school. Mari is also very close to her sister Chiyo, whom she shared her childhood with even as she grew estranged from her father. She is also a graceful loser, and takes punishment from the official Student Council and responsibility for physically abusing the 5 boys during their prison term, & praising Kate for her strengths though she is her arch-rival. Plot Mari Kurihara, nicknamed "Crow-User Mari" in the student body, is introduced as the 40th crow-user president of the Underground Student Council. Her vigilante organisation, the USC, polices the traditional school rules of the private school above its own policies of not speaking or entering into illicit relations with the boys. Thus, she clashes with her father, the Chairman, who supports male enrollment at the school and engages in an ass-fetish. When the boys intrude into a female-only bathing area, she rounds them up and incarcerates them in the Prison Block. There she co-ordinates the guard system, the security and their punishment (hard labour for one month). Then, she continually increases the harshness of her punishments when she sees her father's pornography stash and online videos in his office. When the boys prove to be too lecherous for USC Vice-President Meiko Shiraki's 'stimulating' punishment, Mari replaces her with USC Secretary and third-grade Dan Hana Midorikawa. Mari also begins to take care of a baby crow's nest in the third-floor window of the school. When an escaped prisoner (a cross-dressing Kiyoshi) is reported by Chiyo to her father, the Chairman, after she becomes angry with him on a date, Mari loses all restraint with the boys. The USC begin to plot Operation Boys Expulsion to permanently get rid of the boys by inducing two more breakouts so that they can be expelled: * Manipulating Andre's latent masochism through withdrawal and then dressing the Vice-President Meiko in tight clothes so that when the clothes burst, Andre forces himself through the weakened wall to reach the Vice President, resulting in the second breakout * Giving Shingo prison leave after he betrays the boys to the USC, then having a planted Anzu Yokoyama change his watch so that he arrives after his curfew, resulting in the last and third breakout However, the boys enlist the aid of the Chairman to get a one-day extension to their imminent expulsions. When the boys successfully prove in that day that they were framed by the USC to breakout from the Prison Block multiple times to the Chairman, they are freed and their imminent expulsions are overturned. Mari promptly accepts responsibility for the USC's actions and prevents Hana from beating Kiyoshi up. This evidence results in the school's official Student Council placing the senior active USC members in prison, including Mari, due to their abuse and mistreatment of the prisoners and attempts to frame them all violating the School Code. Chiyo takes up responsibility for the crow's nest in the absence of her sister. After Mari sees Kate Takenomiya (her arch-rival from middle school) and the official Student Council running the Prison Block, she realises that Kate is working to eradicate the USC and pretends to submit to the Student Council. Meanwhile, she enlists the aid of a shortly incarcerated Kiyoshi, and installs Hana as a mole in the official Student Council after Hana is freed (all with the aim of infiltrating the official Student Council). Kate's plots involve her attempts to incarcerate the USC, befriend Hana and disband the USC permanently, through filming Mari and Kiyoshi sucking 'snake venom' from each other, stealing the crow's nest before burning the tree to frame the USC & incarcerating Chiyo by showing her beating up girls in self defence. These plots fail when Mari messages Hana to explain the video and records a video of her with Kate in compromising conditions to nullify the leverage the video gave Kate over the USC, thus possibly preventing Kate from using the material for blackmail in the upcoming All-Student-Council Cavalry Battle. Gallery Mari1.png|Mari in the manga Volume 03.jpg|Mari in the Volume 3 cover Volume 13.jpg|Mari in the Volume 13 cover Mari anime design.jpg|Mari anime design Category:Characters Category:Females Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females